


[PODFIC] All my roads are red - Moriarty's Playlist

by Moire (AlessNox)



Series: Podfics by AlessNox [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Character Death, Dancing, Disco, Gen, I love to watch you dance, Music, POV Jim Moriarty, References to ABBA, Season/Series 02, The Village people - Freeform, the BeeGees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/Moire
Summary: James Moriarty remembers his mother in the last hours of his life.Podfic of a story I wrote years ago with the music that inspired it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All my roads are red -Moriarty's playlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911779) by [Moire (AlessNox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/Moire). 



[All My Roads Are Red MP3](http://narya.net/download/AllMyRoadsAreRed_Alessnox.mp3)

 

I originally imagined this as a play. It was largely a one man play with other people stepping in to illustrate the backstory. The stage converted from a small hotel room to an apartment to the roof of Bart's hospital. A large old-fashioned tape deck sat in a prominent position on the side of the stage. Images of old home movies, or the skyline of London, and other scenes were projected onto the back wall. It was as if we were inside the man's mind. I saw it so clearly. When I tried to figure out how to write it, I realized that it couldn't be done without the music.

How can you put music in a written work? If the readers have never heard the music, then how can they even understand? That's why I am so happy that I have finally been able to make a podfic of this work. Hopefully others now can imagine a little bit of what it might look like to see this imaginary work performed.

In my mind, Andrew Scott in on a mostly bare stage dancing to all of these song. I hope that you like it. I hope that it explains a bit of why James Moriarty loves disco so much.

Comments welcomed.

  
Songs:  
  


_This is where I came in_ by the Bee Gees

 _Dancing Queen_ by Abba

 _Guilty_ by the BeeGees

 _How deep is your love_ The BeeGees

 _Staying Alive_ the Bee Gees

 _Emotion_ The BeeGees

 _YMCA_ by the Village People

 _Dancing Queen_ reprise by Abba

 _The winds of change_ by The BeeGees

 _Staying Alive_ Reprise by the BeeGees

 _One Million Years_ by the BeeGees

**Author's Note:**

> It seemed to me that when most people heard Moriarty had the BeeGees on his phone, they thought of it as a joke. I decided to take it seriously. What if disco music really meant something to Moriarty, then perhaps it could be a window into his soul.
> 
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
